Chapter Eighty-Nine
is the 8th episode of Season 5 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis WORKING OUT PROBLEMS — Jane (Gina Rodriguez) is having a hard time dealing with Rafael (Justin Baldoni) avoiding her, so when an issue with Mateo comes up she uses it to get some face time. Rogelio (Jaime Camil) turns to Jane for help when he learns his pilot is in trouble. Alba (Ivonne Coll) and Jorge (guest star Alfonso DiLuca) enlist Xo's (Andrea Navedo) help to study for their upcoming immigration test. Meanwhile, Petra (Yael Grobglas) finally gets to the bottom of who has been terrorizing her. Starring :Gina Rodriguez as Jane Villanueva :Andrea Navedo as Xiomara De La Vega :Yael Grobglas as Petra :Justin Baldoni as Rafael Solano :Ivonne Coll as Alba Villanueva :Elias Janssen as Mateo Solano Villanueva :and Jaime Camil as Rogelio De La Vega Recurring cast :Rosario Dawson as Jane Ramos :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver :Tommy Dorfman as Bobby Guest starring :Justin HartleyHartley starred in Urman's erstwhile series, Emily Owens, M.D., along with Mamie Gummer and Michael Rady as Justin Hartley Co-Starring :Cali DiCapo as Young Jane :Mia Allan as Anna :Ella Allan as Ellie :Alfonso DiLuca as Jorge Garcia :Katie Michels as Pammy the Parrot :Gigi Bermingham as Female Network Exec :Matthew Rocheleau as Male Network Exec :Jodi Harris as Ms. Everette :A.J. Tannen as Garrett :Alfred Woodley as Head of Hotel Security :Nicole Picard as Female Examiner :Brian Oblak as Male Examiner Quotes Trivia * Alba and Jorge get back together!!! * Anna and Ellie are traumatized from seeing JR shooting Miloš. Petra says she has to end things for the girls, but JR vows to fight for their relationship and spend time trying to make the twins feel safe around her again. * Rafael definitively rejects Jane. She has trouble dealing with being the rejectee for the first time, which she's only tried shortly once before, when Rafael broke up with her * Mateo has trouble with reading, which Jane is sad about as she had hoped he would love it as she did ** Alba advices Jane not to make the same mistake she did and try to change her kid instead of celebrating who they are, as Alba did with Xo ** Xo is very touched at Alba's apology * Mateo is aiming for the black belt in karate. * Pammy the Parrot had been learning Czech to better connect with Anna and Ellie PARALLELS * Jane says to Xo that she's been safe her whole life and that she doesn't want that anymore, she wants to be with Rafael, which is what she said in Season 1 * Jorge echoes Alba's sentiment that he's very proud and he admits that's why he didn't want to get back together because she rejected him twice. Jane also rejected Rafael twice, indicating it could be the pain that's keeping him from taking Jane back and that he still loves her. FLASHBACKS *9-year-old Jane falling in love with reading and her perception of the 'romantic chase'. *When Jorge and Alba first started having feelings for each otherChapter Forty-Eight. 'Secrets' *Anna and Ellie saw JR accidentally shoot Milos when trying to protect Petra and have been trying to break JR and Petra up since Chapter Eighty-Six. *Bobby is stalking Rafael and trying to get Luisa to meet Rafael's kids. Photos 89rafanellie.jpg 89jane.jpg 89.jpg 89trio.jpg 89matelio.jpg 89family.jpg 89rafateo.jpg 89xalba.jpg 89petramos.jpg Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 5